Destiny
by almostyourangel
Summary: The sequel to Desperate to be Yours. Set in Sailor Moon S. Read the name, it pretty much explains it...
1. Prologue-And It Begins

So, I finally wrote it! The sequel to Desperate to be Yours!!! Yaaaay!!! Hopefully, this'll be   
a lot better than D.T.B.Y. was. I mean, it was cute, but...Really, it wasn't so great. Anyways,  
I decided to make this a trilogy. D.T.B.Y was just plain Sailor Moon, this one is Sailor Moon   
S, and the next one is gonna be Sailor Stars. Also, thnx to Princess for offering to be my  
editor. Personally, I think she just wants to read the chapters right away before anyone else.  
-_-6 I'm just kidding, Princess! Stop screaming! Major snaps to Lena Sauren, who has ceased  
the pie throwing at least a little.  
  
So, here it is. Destiny. *Walks out and gently pushes Chibi Angel in*  
  
Disclaimer:A super cute chibi angel, replica of Angel, walks out. She's wearing a cute,   
short little white dress and has pink and gold wings, with a gold halo and adorable little   
pink shoes.  
"Hi-hi!" she whispers shyly, looking at the vast audience. "Here's the disclaimer."   
She clears her throat nervously and looks down at the small paper she's clutching in her hands.  
  
"I don't own Sailor Moon,  
So please, do not sue.  
For I'm a little angel,  
Who's lawyers won't know what to do!"  
  
Everyone applauds, and Chibi Angel looks terrified and runs off after Angel.  
  
Destiny  
Prologue   
And it Begins...  
  
(Darien's POV)  
  
It all started when Serena Tsukino smiled up at her new boyfriend--me--and his previously  
icy heart melted at the toes of her baby pink platforms.  
  
God, I loved her then. I still do.  
  
We were so wrapped up in our newfound love, after seven chapters of Angel-induced stress,  
  
(AN: *Has the grace to blush and look a little embarrassed* -_-6) that we didn't even notice  
the four mysterious girls watching us...  
  
  
  
Hint, hint: One's a tall blonde, one's a slightly shorter girl with aqua hair, one's super tall  
with long green hair, and one's much younger and smaller with short black hair. What the hell  
do you mean, who is it?!   



	2. The New Students

I'm back with Chapter One. Enjoy it, mmmkay?  
  
Disclaimer:A super cute chibi angel, replica of Angel, walks out. She's wearing a cute,   
short little white dress and has pink and gold wings, with a gold halo and adorable little   
pink shoes.  
"Hi-hi!" she whispers shyly, looking at the vast audience. "Here's the disclaimer."   
She clears her throat nervously and looks down at the small paper she's clutching in her hands.  
  
"I don't own Sailor Moon,  
So please, do not sue.  
For I'm a little angel,  
Who's lawyers won't know what to do!"  
  
Everyone applauds, and Chibi Angel looks terrified and runs off after Angel.  
  
  
Destiny  
Chapter One  
The New Students  
  
(Serena's POV)  
  
I stared out the window, thinking about Darien while Ms. Haruna droned on and on. I was  
so zoned out, I didn't even notice the teacher glaring at me as she cleared her throat and  
humphed. I quickly crashed back down to Earth, however, when Rei sent a sharp elbow  
sprawling into my ribs.  
  
(AN: Yes, I *realize* that Rei goes T*A Private Girls school, that Darien goes to Azabu, and  
the Outers to Mugen, but it's *my* story and I'll do what I want with it.)  
  
Guiltily, I looked up and immediately felt evil when I saw four new students.   
  
(AN: I know, I know. But can't we pretend that everyone except for Darien the same  
age and in the same grade? Thank you!)  
  
One was a really tall, cute blonde guy (AN: What?! They *did* mistake Amara for a guy  
the first time they saw her! Leave me alone!) with a brief resemblance to Andrew at the   
arcade. His hair was a similar color to mine, maybe a shade or two dustier, and his eyes  
were a dark, gorgeous blue. If it wasn't for Darien, I would've fallen in love right then.  
  
(AN: -_-6 *taps Serena's shoulder* Uh, Sere... That's a gu-- *gets whacked by the guardian  
of time, who says, 'She is not supposed to know yet!' Uh..... -_-6)  
  
There was a girl standing next to him, looking incredibly comfortable and relaxed with his  
arm wrapped protectively around her. God, she was beautiful, with her wavy aqua hair and  
china blue eyes. She was tall and slender, although she only reached the boy's chin.  
I sighed in wistfulness, wishing I was half as gorgeous.   
  
(AN: Hel-lo! Looked in a mirror lately?)  
  
Besides the two stood a very tall, around the same height as the guy, with long green hair  
and mahogany eyes. She stood straight and proud, with her slender hand resting on the  
shoulder of a tiny girl with short black hair and huge violet-blue eyes. The small girl only   
came up to just-passed the waist of the blonde guy, and was so slender, she looked like   
she would snap if you poked her too hard. Her skin was pale, alabaster pale, and I felt an  
odd twinge of concern for her health.  
  
I shook my head, clearing it of these crazy thoughts. I didn't even know the girl--why would  
I be worried if she was sickly? Still, the quartet of teenagers looked strangely familiar to me...  
  
Suddenly, I noticed Ms. Haruna was talking again, and I hastened to pay attention.  
  
"Class, meet our new students: Amara Tenou, Michelle Kaiou, Hotaru Tomoe, and Setsuna  
Meiou."  
  
  
I'm sorry, but I really like the name Setsuna better than Trista. I switch it in all my stories and  
rpg's.  
  
  
  
  



	3. 

Shut up! I know it took forever, but it's out now, right?  
  
  
Chapter Three  
Reunited  
  
  
When I saw two of the new students leaning against the tree in the school courtyard, I   
remembered my earlier guilt and dragged Darien over to them so I could say hello.  
  
"Hi!" I said cheerfully, bouncing up and stopping in front of them. The blonde guy gave a  
slow, slightly sarcastic smile. 'Hey, Kit-uh, hey."  
  
The one with aqua smiled as well, although hers was much warmer and friendlier than her  
companion's.  
  
"Hey, Princess," she said, as if that were a normal greeting. She didn't even seem to notice.  
  
I blinked. "Excuse me?" Darien's arm tightened around me protectively and he seemed to   
faintly recognize them.  
  
The blonde elbowed the girl and hissed something at her that sounded like, "Not yet,   
Michelle!"  
  
"Excuse me?" I reiterated, looking to Darien for help. Unfortunately, he was still staring at   
them with that look of recognition.  
  
The guy stood up and eyed me coolly. "We weren't going to say anything yet, but thanks to   
my darling companion here." The girl stood as well, and suddenly the other two new students   
were there. I wondered, briefly, where they came from, but there were thick bushes around   
us that obscured us from view and vice-versa.  
  
The small girl with black hair sighed and looked at the tall blonde who seemed to domineer   
group. Directing her comment mostly at him, she said sadly, "Does Sere know already?"  
  
I blinked again in surprise and beside me, Darien started. "How does she know your   
nickname already?" He whispered to me. "Have you made friends with all of them already?"  
Silently, I shook my head.  
  
The blonde threw us a dirty look, as if trying to silence us. "Uranus... Planet... Power!" He  
shouted, raising a stick that looked oddly like our transformation wands, and a bright   
golden-yellow washed over her. When it faded, a Sailor Scout stood where the guy had previously been.   
Only...It was a girl.  
  
Darien's mouth dropped open. His face drained of color and then started turning bright red.   
I didn't have time to speculate on the sex change, though, because the aqua haired girl had   
raised her stick as well and called out what were apparently her transformation words:   
"Neptune...Planet...Power!" The same light, only turquoise, washed over her and left a   
Scout standing in her place.  
  
Immediately, the tall green-haired woman and the shorter black-haired lifted   
their own wands and echoing with their respective phrases. "Pluto.Planet.Power!"   
"Saturn...Planet...Power!" A dark green light flashed over the tall one and a violet-blue   
color shimmered over the small one, leaving both as...Well, Scouts. Duh.  
  
Their transformations done, the four new Sailor Scouts kneeled before me.  
  
"Princess," Sailor--Uranus, it seemed--touched my hand and a silver light glittered around   
her as well. When it faded, Princess Serenity stood in my place. A rush of emotions and   
memories threatened to overcome me, and I felt like I was drowning. Strangely, I didn't   
want to be rescued. Darien had faded from my consciousness, and the new Scouts and   
me were the only ones on Earth, the only ones who mattered. I fell to her knees, crying with   
relieved happiness.  
  
"Uranus, Neptune!" I sobbed, tears of joy streaming down my face. "Pluto. Saturn. How   
I've missed you all."  
  
Amara bent and helped me to my feet. "Princess," she said simply. "Kitten."  



	4. Memories

*Sighs* I know I took 1000 years. I'm sorry.  
  
*Chibi-Angel steps up, looking as subdued as Angel*  
We don't own Sailor Moon...  
I guess you shouldn't sue.  
It seems like we're two angels...  
And I suppose we wouldn't know what to do.  
  
*Both walk off, slumping a little and staring at the ground*  
  
Chapter Four  
Memories  
{Serena's POV. Again.}  
  
"Serena!" I turned around to see four tall females, a little girl, and two cats hurrying towards   
me. I smiled at the height-y girl with her brunette hair caught up in a tight ponytail, the slender   
blonde in the orange minidress and her long hair pulled back in a bow, the raven-haired   
beauty in the tight red dress with her lengthy hair falling around her waist, the slightly shorter   
girl with close-cropped blue hair and a slender build, the tiny little girl with pink hair in odangos   
similar to mine, only pointier.  
  
"Hi, guys," I said cheerfully, swinging Darien's hand. Behind me, Amara took a hesitant step  
forward, but Hotaru bolted back as though the girls were lightning impersonified. Then she  
caught sight of Rini and went flying towards my future daughter. Soon she was hugging a   
shocked-looking odango atama.   
  
My black-and-gold-crescent-moon kitty's ruby eyes blinked wide with surprise.   
  
"The--the Outers?" she croaked. Besides her, Artemis collapsed in a heap of white fur while  
his gold cresecent moon flashed the way it always did when he was confused.   
  
Amara grinned that funny, boyish grin of hers and Michelle winked at the cats.  
  
"At your service," she said, tilting her aqua-haired head at them.  
  
Setsuna stepped forward, too, and gently pried Hotaru off my daughter. "Tara, she doesn't  
know who you are," she said gently. It was true; Rini's dark red eyes were widened with fear.  
  
"Rini," the tiny black-haired girl whispered. "It's me." The purple sign of Saturn flashed on   
Hotaru's forehead, than smashed onto Rini's own forehead. A gold crescent moon appeared  
on the pink-haired girl's.  
  
Rini floated upwards a bit, as did her long-lost friend. They both hovered in the air and everyone  
stared, and absently Serena thanked Serenity for their deserted surroundings.  
  
Both of the young girls were covered in a glowing aura--computer-magenta for Rini and a  
deep, dark purple for Hotaru. Finally, the latter slumped over and the symbol on her head   
went out. Rini's moon glowed faintly before disappearing, and she fell heavily to the ground.  
  
"Rini!" Darien and I flew forward and I threw myself down towards Rini. Yes, I admit that I   
pretend not to like the little spore, but she's my future daughter. I've gotta love her.  
  
Even if she is a brat.  
  
My boyfriend sat down and pulled Rini's torso into his lap. "Rini?" he whispered. Long black  
eyelashes fluttered and ruby eyes blinked open. Beside us, my friends were hovering around  
Hotaru as she woke up as well.  
  
"H--" My daughter moistened her lips. "Hotaru!"  
  
  
***  
Yeah, yeah, it was slow. Leave me alone, Angel has finals. :p   
  
Kay, so it's not like I'm *studying* for them, but... I'm, uh...Let's see. Warming up my brain.  
*Gigglez* Kay, I'm slacking. So what?  
  
*Chibi-Angel smirks and sings under her breath* Angel's gonna fa-il, Angel's gonna fa-il..  
  
*Angel screams and chases Chibi-Angel--Ahem--off the stage, shrieking, "YOU LITTLE   
BRAT!!!"  



	5. Trust in Your Love

Back...I want to finish this, and fast, because I have so many ideas for fics, but I won't let   
myself write them until I finish at least some of the eight fics I've got going right now. I can't  
even begin to explain how many ideas are exploding inside my head, and I'm afraid of losing  
them so I want this done, a.s.a.p. I'm sowy, everyone...  
  
*Chibi-Angel*  
Don't own Sailor Moon  
Please do not sue  
Cuz we're two little Angels  
Who's lawyers wouldn't know what to do...  
  
*Angel* Hey... she didn't change it for once...  
  
This is bad.  
  
Return of Innocence  
Chapter Five  
Trust in Your Love  
  
  
(AN: This would be in italics if I knew how to do that on Notepad. I know how to change the   
font, yeah--I'm not dumb, lol--but it changes the whole thing, so... Just use your imaginations,   
kay?^_^6)  
  
{Oh, yeah. Darien's point of view. A.K.A., Darien's dream. ^_^ He kinda zoned in the   
ambulance.}  
.  
"En-dymion," sang a haunting voice. "En-dymion."  
  
"What?" I called into the swirling white fog that held me in it's grasp. "What do you want from  
me?"  
  
"En-dymion. En-dymion."  
  
"Stop that!" I was quickly becoming frustrated with the singsong voice that was mocking me.  
  
"En-dymion."  
  
"Who are you?!" I shouted, swiping at the heavy mist spiraling around me as if I expected it  
to move.  
  
To my surprise, it did.  
  
As it parted, I caught two figures heading towards me. They came closer, until I could make  
out one with Serena-odangos and the other with one dark bun at the top of her head with  
long hair sweeping down her back. I squinted--was her hair *green*?!  
  
Yes.  
  
"En-dymion."  
  
"WHAT?!" I snapped. The Odango-head drew really, really close, until I could see ultra-dark  
blue eyes, silver hair, and a pretty, serene face. She looked an awful lot like...Serena?  
  
"Endy-" she started.  
  
"DON'T!" I hollered, cutting her off and making those intense blue eyes widen. Then they  
narrowed and she touched my forehead with her impossibly long, impossibly well-manicured  
finger. I jolted and a searing light, silver on her side and bright-blue on my side, started   
bouncing around the room.   
  
The other girl had confidentally glided forward as I'd been observing Odango here. As she  
came even closer, I realized her hair really *was* green and her eyes were an odd ruby color.  
I shuddered--how creepy is this place?  
  
Finally, the light smashed into me after richocheting (?) around the big empty ball of   
nothingness I seemed to be encased in. There appeared to be some kind of force shield  
around the hollow space that the glow was reverbetating off of.   
  
My body jolted again, and I realized these freaky-looking chicks had total control. Damn.  
  
The light plunged into me. It didn't really hurt, it just kind of burned before leaving this vibrating,  
buzzing feeling. A really *weird* feeling.  
  
The dark-haired girl kinda smirked at me. "Remember, Capeboy."  
  
I startled to scowl, but then a flood of memories washed over me and I stopped dead.  
  
A gorgeous silvery-blonde, tall and regal--a more grown up version of Serena, with a sweet,  
peaceful smile on her face... A short, cute little pink-haired girl who looked just like Sere,  
only with pointier odangos and ruby eyes instead of baby blue. *Me*, in *armour*... The Scouts,  
only older looking... Armor-Me, with four tall males also in armor, fooling around and laughing...  
Three cats--Serena's, Mina's, and a cute little gray one... The gray kitten sitting on the small  
pink-odango girl's head...  
  
"W-w-what's going on?" I stammered.   
  
Noises intruded and the females looked frightened. The darkhaired one ran off, but the gentle  
looking one smiled carefully at me before shimmering into thin air.  
"Trust in your love, Darien," she called before her voice faded, too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
End Dream Sequence  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dude? You okay?" A guy who looked like he pumped iron for fun was shaking me roughly.   
"Wake up. We're at the hospital."  
  
The hospital! I bolted upright. "What?! Why?!" The man rolled his eyes and gestured behind  
me. In it was Serena, a respirator hooked to her pink mouth.  
  
"Oh, my God, what's--Serena!" I flung myself over to the stretcher bed and picked up her  
cold, limp hand.   
  
"What's wrong with her?" I asked a paramedic in a green lab coat who was hovering over  
her. "Tell me!"  
  
She avoided my eyes and looked grave. When she spoke, her voice was low and solemn.  
"We're not sure, sir. But it seems like we're looking at a DOA."  
  
"WHAT?!" I flew up out of my seat and started screaming at the poor woman. "A DOA?! BIT  
THAT'S A DEAD ON ARRIVAL, FOR GOD'S SAKE! SHE'S NOT GONNA DIE!" I grabbed  
her by the shoulders and started shaking her. I couldn't regain control. "*FIX HER!!!*  
  
The woman didn't scream at me, or cry. She must have dealed with hysterical loved ones   
before, I guessed. Instead, she pried my fingers off her shoulders and put hers on mine instead.  
"I'm sorry." She said simply, before she walked over to compare notes or something with  
another paramedic.  
  
I sat in a numb trance, loosely holding Serena's deadweight hand. Deadweight. I'd never  
realized how horrible that term really was.  
  
The love of my life, dead? Dead on arrival? Serena...She couldn't leave me. I hadn't   
interperted much from the memories I'd begun to recall before being interrupted, but I *did*  
know that she and I were happy together. It even looked like we had a daughter. A beautiful,  
healthy daughter, who took after her incredibly gorgeous mother.  
  
"Oh, Serena," I whispered, letting my head fall on our clasped hands. "Don't leave me."  
  
I never noticed the low moan escaping her throat.  
  
I never noticed her eyelashes fluttering.  
  
I *did* notice my destiny waking up. 


	6. Yes...Yes. Yes!!!

Hey everyone! Wuttttttttsup! Me n Cheebz know that it's been 100, 000 years since we updated   
this fic, but we're here now and that's what matters, rite?  
  
Whatever, here we go. EVERYTHING'S bein updated tonite.....Mmmmmmmmmmmmkay!   
  
*chibi Angel goes through one of her cheerleading routines then starts cheerin out a disclaimer*  
  
D, Don't own Sai-Lor Moon!  
V for Vic-Tor-Ry  
The Simpsons are on Tel-E Toon  
So bye bye, te he he!  
  
Admitted, it was a dumb cheer, and no offense to all my fellow cheerleadas, but it's late, whaddaya  
want from me?  
  
Horny males: Don't answer that, mmmkay?  
  
Return of Innocence  
Chapter Six  
Yes...Yes. Yes!  
  
  
{Serena's POV}  
  
I coughed and sat up in a narrow, unfamiliar bed. I was groggy and sleepy, even though with the hazy  
feeling of disorientation I had, I felt like I'd slept for days.  
  
I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room, hazy with my blurry, tired blue eyes. Doing a quick   
scan, I concluded it empty, until my eyes fell on a figure slumped next to me, staring at me with   
wide, disbelieving sapphire eyes.  
  
"Darien?" I asked, leaning forward and touching a hand to his pale cheek. Only once I felt it's warmth  
did I realize how cold I really was. "Darien...What's wrong? Why do you look so...." I paused, studying  
his worn face and searching for words. "Tired," I decided finally, slipping my cold hand down his face.  
  
"I am tired," he admitted, catching my hand and holding it to his face. "Tired of you not being  
completely mine."  
  
"What?" I breathed, searching his face.  
  
"Serena..." He rubbed a hand over his unshaven face, his blue eyes holding mine intently as he pulled  
a box out of his pocket. "I know it's old fashioned, but I had to ask your father first."   
  
"Darien!" I gasped. "Are you--"  
  
He looked down. "I'm already on my knees, so..." He laughed. I didn't. "Serena...Will you marry me?"  
He opened the box and a 4 karat diamond winked up at me. (AN: Darien is not REALLY, REALLY  
rich, so it's a 4 karat, which IS sorta big...Sorta.) I stared down at it in disbelief, then looked back  
up, tears shining in my eyes.  
  
"Darien..." My voice was toned for a gentle let-down and he looked like he was going to cry. Quickly,  
I hurried to reassure him but everything came out sounding clumsy. Finally, I grabbed the back of his  
head and just kissed him with every fibre of my being. When we finally broke apart, we were both  
breathing hard.  
  
"Is that a yes?" he asked breathlessly, straightening his shirt.  
  
"Yes...Yes." I laughed. "Yes!!!"  
  
  
  
Eh! I'm sorry! I know it was rather abrupt but I was in *such* a hurry to finish this, I REALLY wanna  
get "Butterfly" up from the Orphans series. So I apologise, I truly had no intention of getting them  
married, but I suppose it just struck me and I had to go with the flow. Hope you liked this little  
fic, I love you all! 


	7. Note...

HeY PeOPLe!!  
-_- ^^; I have gobz of people asking me if I'm aware that the last two chapters of this story were Return of Innocence. The content was right, it's just that I messed up on the title. ^^; My bad, sowy! 


End file.
